


The New Guy

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Lovely Duo, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Ssangvellies, junbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Blue Lagoon Incorporated gaming mogul, Kim Hanbin, known for being as legendary as he is reclusive, decided that it was time to descend into the real world and meet his company's latest recruit. While acutely aware and in awe of the talent and capabilities shown by the new head of his research team, he was also not beyond the office talk about the majesty of the new guy's purported beauty.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening : Close by Nick Jonas (feat. Tove Lo)
> 
> 'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who’s afraid to get too...close'

He was intrigued by the new guy in the Research Department. The one everyone said looked like a marbled statue of David come to life.

They said many other things, of course. How he played a central part in ensuring a smooth transition from his predecessor, despite the expected backbiting from older, more experienced testers and researchers, who had been vying the same position. How he won them over with, not just his charm, but also his wit by injecting a breath of fresh air into staid ideas and empowering a team that had long been repressed by the almost dictatorial style of the former research chief. There was also the other rumour, which had bothered him most of all; that he was well matched in gaming prowess to him, the one and only Kim Hanbin, the pioneer of Blue Lagoon Incorporated whose legend at the joystick was rivalled only by his vision to create.

Therefore, despite having way too much work in his office that day and every other day, he walked out from the ninth storey kingdom of his office where he had ruled for the last five years. It was an unheard of impossibility, but descend he did to the sixth floor, where the research department was housed. It was a good thing that the place was quiet, since a majority of the staff was out for lunch. The ones that were around though, would later be recounting most exaggeratedly (and with fondness), about how they actually saw, with their own two eyes, the legend gracing their hallowed hallways with his ethereal presence. Hanbin had asked his best friend and Blue Lagoon’s vice president, Jaewon, who was in charge of resource and solely responsible for employing the new guy, if the young upstart was in the office.

“He should be, he is a workaholic. Just like you.” Jaewon had answered immediately, the sound of chewing loud over the speaker. He was always eating something whenever Hanbin called him, but then Hanbin almost always called him during lunchtime. “He’s working on that latest joystick, the one that we are tying-in with that RPG we are launching next month, Battle of Doomtopia.” Jaewon stated, his normally dulcet voice muffled by the sound of his teeth gnashing busily. “Wait? Are you - are you coming down to meet him?” Jaewon was smacking his lips now, he muttered with incredulity.

“I am just meeting new employees and making them feel welcome. It's part of my new strategy to get closer to those who work for me.” Hanbin explained and Jaewon could immediately see through his bullshit. Hanbin did not even bother to come down when Jaewon began working in Blue Lagoon and they had been friends even before the company existed.

“Of course, you are.” Jaewon intoned, rolling his eyes.

Hanbin entered the circular vestibule with blue LED lights embedded into the pristine white walls, quietly, eyes regarding the work area and settling on the figure with his back to him. A mega screen took up one wall. Across from it, measured to a safe visual distance, was the lush canary, circular couch with throw pillows. There was a bright red shag carpet on the floor, with a mini-fridge and a snack bar at the side. Hanbin could not abide by the staid designs which ruled most office spaces. He believed that work and play were one and the same, therefore the work environment should also reflect the same notion, hence the relaxed, almost chill vibe to the research office.

The figure, still oblivious to his presence, had a really broad back and was sitting on the couch playing the latest game they would launch very soon. Hanbin noticed that he was deep in the throes of battling the troll of Anchsurh. He was also using the highly anticipated SurfStix, a product Hanbin was completely proud of. He had personally oversaw its design and specifications to cater to a market devoid of user-friendly RPG accessories to go with the launch of his masterpiece, Battle of Doomtopia. As a matter of fact, the soundtrack was playing now as the words 'Game Over' flashed intermittently across the screen. The man with a broad back muttered a curse and Hanbin saw that he had already passed level two hundred fifty four, just one level below Hanbin himself. Well-matched but not good enough, Hanbin thought with a smirk.

Still, it was pretty impressive, considering that he held pride to the fact that no one could come close to matching his prowess at all the games his company had launched. Hanbin was anal about being the best of the best, so to find someone who could match his perfectionist streak was not a completely displeasing thing to discover. He made a mental note to continue playing his level tonight and see if he could best his rival whom he had yet to meet.

“So...um, any glitches so far?” Hanbin asked, arms folded against his chest. The figure stood up abruptly in complete and utter shock, spinning around to face him. Hanbin deduced two things from this encounter immediately;

One, the new guy was not as hot as the marbled statue of David come to life. He was actually, even hotter looking, especially this up close and personal.

Second, Hanbin liked hearing him curse. He had a voice that was deep and had a bold quality to its intonation.

“Ah-Sajangnim. “ He muttered and bowed when he realised who had walked into the office.

“Sajangnim? Please, just Hanbin will do.” Hanbin insisted, holding out his hand, nailing his gaze intently on the carved ivory that his face seem to be constructed from. The pleasing shape of his temple, the brightness of his eyes rounded with surprise, the curve of his nose and lips; full as the overblown petals of pink roses, parted slightly. Everything about him consumed Hanbin with desire.

“Junhoe. My name is Koo Junhoe, I’m the…” He could barely finish it before Hanbin enthused,

“New guy.”

“Yes. That I am. May I say I am honoured to finally meet you…” He was smiling now, those pink, finely shaped petals of his lips curving into a smile that Hanbin had never seen on anyone. They shook hands.

“Hanbin.” He answered in reply, although he did realised belatedly that he was introducing himself for the second time. Smooth, Hanbin, real smooth. “Please, be comfortable with me.” He had not released shaking that hand and he actually thought that he quite enjoyed holding it. Junhoe’s fingers were tapered, long and warm. They also seem to fit perfectly in his. “I see you are trying out the new product. What did you think of it?”

“A little bit stiff on the first thrust, but I’m wondering if the wear in gradual use, will make it run smoothly.” It was hard to concentrate on his review. All Hanbin heard were the necessary words like ‘stiff’, ‘thrust’ and ‘smoothly’. “Are you planning to have the design team remedy that, or are we allowing it to run its normal course?” He was asking, but Hanbin’s mind was elsewhere. Hanbin was envisioning the new guy on his poster bed, in all his naked glory embedded into his satin sheets, as Hanbin proceeded to run his mind through the gamut of words the new guy had just used.

“Probably.” Hanbin replied, letting the words drag out to push himself back into reality. “It would be great if you could forward your feedback to the design team.” Hanbin added now. “Say, are you doing anything tonight?”

“Tonight?” He seemed quite suddenly taken aback by the question. “Nope, not at all.” He replied.

“Great.” Hanbin said immediately, “Then I would like to invite you for dinner at my place today. My in-house Cordon Bleu chef will…”

“Beer and chicken would be better, don’t you think?” Junhoe was interjecting now, scratching the back of his head, looking very boyish, despite the crisp white blouse and black tapered pants he had on. Hanbin would love to take his time and unbutton that blouse, his loins were twitching just thinking about it. This was not the done thing, though. He felt like a randy teenager in front of the new guy. It was crazy.

“Beer and chicken…sounds perfect.” Hanbin quickly agreed. It was interesting to note that unlike previous intended conquests, he seem oblivious to Hanbin’s apparent attraction to him. Either that or he must be used to it. After all, looking at him, he must have had a lot of women…or men crawling all over him. “I will see you at the drop off point downstairs at six, then?” Hanbin concluded, not really wishing to be away from this ravishing creature, but he already knew he was overstepping a lot with just this gesture of coming down from his office space alone. He was worth the trouble, Hanbin had to admit. The fact that Junhoe had suggested an alternative meal choice told him that he was no pushover either and that pleased him tremendously.

“I…I’ll see you later then.” Junhoe answered, bowing slightly, looking very pleased to meet his mysterious employer. He had been utterly shocked that the legendary Kim Hanbin himself had actually come down from his space age Silicon Valley tower to personally say hello to the latest nobody in his recent employee pool. Jaewon entered moments after Hanbin left.

“Are you still alive?” Jaewon enquired, looking around as if Hanbin might still be around.Junhoe jumped once again. It was a day full of sudden surprises.

“Geez, Jae, the least you could have done is knock!” Junhoe exclaimed, clutching his hand to his chest.

“What did he want?” Jaewon ignored him, settling himself onto the couch heavily.

“He asked me for my thoughts on the SurfStix.” Junhoe muttered settling beside Jaewon, slouching gently. “And to ask me out for dinner at his place.” Jaewon sat up, an incredulous look now plastered on his face.

“You must have praised it to the moon for him to actually invite you to his place.” Jaewon whispered in disbelief.

“No.” Junhoe professed. “I actually told him that it was pretty hard to maneuver it at first. And then he talked about some Blue chef or something, so I suggested beer and chicken.” He added, running his fingers through his black hair.

“Wait. Hold up. Let me get this straight, my best friend, the one who has never come down from his gilded cage and has his hand up his ass most of the time, even when we were in college, actually asked you to have dinner at his place, even after you said there was some technical flaw in his design?! Kim fucking Hanbin asked you over for beer and chicken?!” Jaewon reiterated, his face turning red at the thought.

“He asked me over. I asked for beer and chicken." Junhoe reiterated. "Why? Is it such a bad thing?” Junhoe was completely amazed by Jaewon’s reaction.

“Are you even listening to yourself? You are about to go the home of the man who became a billionaire at the ripe young age of twenty-one! He created the first RPG VR personalised platform in South Korea. He’s literally a living legend and you act like you have just been asked out on a date by some unknown whackjob from Hongdae!” Jaewon was exclaiming now.

“I’m excited, you dolt! I’m just trying hard not to fanboy too much and make a fool of myself.” Junhoe intoned, punching Jaewon lightly on the shoulders. “I won’t have time to change or anything, though.” He added, gazing at the joystick in a regrettable manner.

“Shit, if he even asked you immediately after work, he must be pretty out of it himself. Whatever you do, just don’t reveal to him that you are my cousin or else he will question my credibility.” Jaewon mulled in concern.

“Your credibility? What makes you think you still have one? Anyway, I thought you hired me because I am one of the top ten percent in research and mass communication. How can you hurt me this way, Jung Jaewon?” Junhoe pretended, clutching his chest again and Jaewon laughed, shaking his head. If Hanbin derived at least some fun tonight, it would at least lessen his burden of worrying over his friend. Heck, if Hanbin and Junhoe did become an item, he would even remind them everyday that they had him to thank for it! Jaewon was grateful to the gods for the visuals the men in his family was blessed with.

*****

The silver BMW convertible cruised to a stop in front of the glass building Hanbin had partially designed five years ago after Blue Lagoon Incorporated became a household name in the gaming industry. Hanbin sighted Koo Junhoe, with one hand tucked into his pants casually, still looking as incredibly perfect as he did when Hanbin met him in the afternoon. He waved at Hanbin and entered the passenger seat with a smile Hanbin was certain could not possibly belong to any mortal creature in the face of this earth.

“Hi.” Junhoe greeted him as he fastened the seatbelt. “I already keyed in the order for beer and chicken. Mind helping me key in your address?” Junhoe asked sweetly, passing his cellphone to Hanbin, who still in the throes of being fixated by that fascinating visage, took it without even realising that he had.

“I…” He fumbled and stuttered, “I thought it was my treat?” Hanbin questioned. Junhoe shook his head, highly amused, but finding it endearing that he sounded nervous. Hanbin’s gaze took in that distinctive jawline, the way his cheeks turned up as he smiled and thought that a profile like this truly belonged in the vault of the Sistine chapel or some European museum holding holy artefacts, rather than being so vulgarly displayed in public for all eyes to see. It was almost blasphemous that Koo Junhoe could possibly exist in his world without some momentous downfall or burning of an empire.

“It’s on me. This time. You’ll get it the next time.” Junhoe teased. “If there is a next time, of course.” He added with glint of mischief in those rounded peepers framed by lashes thick and long, Hanbin could just sit and admire all day long. He keyed in his address, passed the phone back to Junhoe, absolutely certain that there will be more than a couple of next times if he had his way. Hanbin drove off, heart beating on the roof of his mouth, unable to believe that he had a treasure sitting next to him in his car. He was thankful that traffic was pretty light today despite the after office hours.

“Have you made any friends in Seoul since your return?” Hanbin asked at the first traffic stop. It was more than small talk, Junhoe was surprised that he actually knew Junhoe had finally return to his birth home. He had spent his teen years studying in United States and up until two years ago, he had been doing his attachment in London with an international web processing corporation.

“Uhm, not really.” That Hanbin knew Junhoe did not even grow up in his birth country, told him that Kim Hanbin was more than meets the eye. “I guess you could say Jaewon is the only friend I know or have in Korea.” Junhoe laughed nervously.

“That doesn’t count. He’s your mother’s nephew.” Hanbin mentioned almost casually. Junhoe smiled, impressed by Hanbin’s obvious prior knowledge of his past. His reputation preceded him, of course. Junhoe knew he was quite the recluse. He had dedicated most of his growing up, creating games, which would have filled an otherwise lonely life. His father had left behind a legacy of corporate monoliths and then had preceded to perish quite suddenly with his mother in a freak helicopter accident. The fact that he took all that trouble to find out about Junhoe as much as he could, showed his wariness for what he considered ‘the world outside’. Still, Junhoe had to applaud him for at least attempting to reach out. Jaewon did warn him that Hanbin was about as friendly as a hermit crab, but it was good to see him coming out of his shell and not flailing.

“I consider myself an introvert, actually. Also, how did you know about Jaewon?” Junhoe asked, gazing at Hanbin closely. He had a long tweed jacket the colour of midnight on and a white silk scarf around his neck to embellish his clothes. Not too flashy but not too plain either. He looked every bit the Times cover boy of April twenty eighteen for being one of the youngest billionaire in the country. The name Kim Hanbin had become synonymous with millennial success. 

“Nothing escapes me. As much as Jaewon tried to hide that fact from me, I make it a point to know exactly who I am investing my money in.” Hanbin replied candidly. Junhoe stared at him in admiration. That air of self-assurance and confidence was the very reason Junhoe wanted to work at Blue Lagoon. “You graduated magna cum laude at Berkeley. You were voted Most Successful Entrepreneur for two years in a row during your stint there. I actually pumped some money into that start-up plan you sent in when I offered that researcher’s award. I wanted you as much as you wanted to be a part of my team.” Junhoe greeted these facts with reverent silence. Hanbin was flexing, Junhoe knew, but he was not doing it purposefully. It was just his way of expressing himself.

The car had cruised through wrought-iron gates, which had parted automatically. The letters KH had been welded in the middle of the gates in a circular ring. The driveway was long, winded and led smoothly to an impossibly big mansion fashioned from glass and steel. A man in the black and white uniform of a butler was already waiting as Hanbin cruised to a stop. The whole driveway was lined with those brass iron lamppost Junhoe had only seen along the streets of London and they glowed mystically into the open space the mansion had been built in.

“Sir.” The butler nodded in greeting as Hanbin and Junhoe exited the car. He was already holding on to a plastic bag containing the food and drinks Junhoe had ordered. Hanbin passed the keys of his car to him.

“Serve that for us at the master bedroom will you? I shall bring my guest around for a tour.” Hanbin instructed tersely and the butler nodded in obeisance, walking up the smooth concrete steps as fast as his legs could scurry. Hanbin gestured for Junhoe to follow him and Junhoe did, already impressed by this display of opulence. But…master bedroom? Junhoe thought that was a bit too forward even if this does not go beyond this expected one chicken and beer date.

“Master bedroom, huh? I am assuming there’s not going to be much of a tour at all.” Junhoe mused, one distinctive brow hitched upwards in mirth, trying to dampen the anxiety threatening to build up inside him. One of the most influential man in the world had just invited him to the sprawling grounds of his stately home for a casual fuck. _Probably_. What was so intimidating about that? Hanbin turned around to face Junhoe. This time, he let his gaze linger a little bit longer, as if he had not quite yet figured him out completely.

“I’ll be very direct, Junhoe-_sshi_. I was intrigued by you the moment I looked up your business profile. You had your choice of corporations to contribute your mind and energy to, but you opted for mine. You could have just used your connection to Jaewon to work with me, but you didn’t.” Hanbin declared openly. “Meeting you today, I’d be lying if I said I did not find you the least bit attractive. Despite your looks, which you could use to your advantage in your personal life, you have been pretty…what’s the word for it?”

“Inactive?” Junhoe piped in jokingly and Hanbin chuckled. Junhoe found comfort at the appearance of his dimples. It was the first genuine smile he had ever seen from the man. Kim Hanbin did not seem as cold and unbending as he was said to be. 

“Low-key, was the word I was looking for. Let me assure you then, that when I said I wanted you, it was more than just your brains I was after. I would like to think that in my mind I pursued you with as much intent as you did me, so I would rather not mince my words with you. If you would like to adjourn straight to my bedroom right now, I would gladly bring you.” Hanbin’s candid confession was causing Junhoe to blush profusely. He was holding his hand out though, and Junhoe decided to accept it with as much grace, as his embarrassed self could withstand. In a move which took Kim Hanbin completely by surprised, Junhoe shifted close enough to whisper directly into his ear,

“Bring me there then and show me how much you want me.” For the first time in his adult life, Hanbin could feel his cheeks filling with the rush of blood. The air crackled with the positive energy of mutual attraction and Hanbin nodded warmly in appreciation for Junhoe’s unequivocal candour as well. 

Thankfully, the master bedroom was not as open as Junhoe had expected it to be. Heavy linen curtains were drawn to cover the wall windows and pendant lamps fashioned from glass and shaped into trapezoids held lightbulbs, which bathed the space in soft orange lights, reminiscent of candle flames. Swaths and swaths of sheer, flowing fabrics in eggshell white, dropped from the ceiling to the floor in alternate patterns. They acted as screens to the relegated areas of the expansive room.

Hanbin had led him behind one of these decorative ceiling to floor veils, where a fire had been stoked within a grey bricked fireplace. Above the mantel of this cozy warmth, the humongous television screen above it, was playing a muted variety show. Hanbin helped Junhoe out of his jacket, draping it over a totem-like wooden pole which obviously acted as a coat hanger.

“Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Please.” Hanbin urged. The highlight of the space was the circular couch built into the floor. Lush carpeting, probably fleece, judging by the texture beneath his shoes as Junhoe stepped down, carpeted even the steps leading down to the couch. The beer had been poured into chilled wineglasses much to Junhoe’s amusement and the chicken, already served on an oval silver platter at the rounded table, set in the middle of the couch like an island. Hanbin had gotten rid of his lengthy jacket and his scarf, by the time he joined Junhoe on the couch.

Junhoe, already waiting with a wineglass in each hand, passed one of the drinks to Hanbin as he sat beside him. They clinked their glasses and both took a draught. For Junhoe, it hit the spot and allayed all the nervousness bubbling in both his chest and his loins. Hanbin, on the other hand, did not care much for beer, but chilled and light, it was exactly the mood he needed to be in. Hanbin took the wineglass from Junhoe and settled both drinks onto the table. He turned expectantly to Junhoe, who had leaned back against the plump, olive-green velvet cushion of the couch, unable to take his eyes off the magnificent view that Junhoe’s facial structure afforded him.

“You can touch me, if you want to, you know.” Junhoe stated, gazing at Hanbin closely from beneath hooded lids. Hanbin smiled, reminding Junhoe of the Monalisa; calm, mysterious and beautiful.

“I know. I am just appreciating with my eyes, before my hands do all the talking.” He enthused with confidence. For some reason, he was not as uptight as he normally was when it came down to the nitty gritty. His prior interactions of intimacy were almost always fastidious and served a single purpose. Release. Yet with Junhoe, he seem intent to take his time. It was akin to taking apart a gaming console, with all its little parts and components to discover the purpose it served. Junhoe loosened the knot of his tie, tugging it over his head and chucking it to the side.

“Let me put that away for you.” Hanbin offered, taking the tie with reverence and went back up the steps to place it together with his jacket on that tribal coat hanger. Junhoe, realising Hanbin’s natural order for having things put into their proper places was more endearing than amusing, stood up, silently following him up the steps. Hanbin turned, surprised to see Junhoe standing behind him, taking off his shoes and socks. 

“You might as well undress me here if you are going to have issues with abandoning our clothes on the floor later.” Junhoe surmised, with a knowing grin on his face. Hanbin moved closer, close enough, so that there was nothing between them, but the shared breathing space, realising that he had just displayed another one of his eccentric behaviours unknowingly. That Junhoe seem perfectly fine with it became another notch on the list of things he liked about Junhoe.

His fingers fumbled over Junhoe’s collar button for a few moments before he successfully removed it. Junhoe himself was almost halfway through with returning the favour of unbuttoning Hanbin’s blouse, when Hanbin stopped him. Junhoe gazed back up at Hanbin sharply, wondering if the reclusive and private nature of Hanbin’s personality was making him have second thoughts. Instead, Hanbin tilted his head sideways quite suddenly and Junhoe realised he had completely misread Hanbin. He was not having second thoughts. Not at all. He simply could not resist holding out for a kiss.

Hanbin laid his lips gently over Junhoe’s. There was something so tenderly promising in the gesture that Junhoe could feel his legs weakened by the thought of it. His hands flew up to hold Hanbin tightly by the shoulders. Hanbin added ardent pressure to the pillowed softness promised by Junhoe’s lips, allowing his tongue to skim over the lush opening of that mouth; lightly wetting, tasting, as if he was taking a sip of rare and precious wine that had been uncorked for the first time.

“I bet you taste divine.” Hanbin whispered hopefully and as if in answer Junhoe parted his lips to allow Hanbin the pleasure of discovering this for himself. “Hmm…” Hanbin moaned softly in appreciation. This was definitely way beyond his expectation. His tongue slipped wondrously between the tips of Junhoe’s teeth and into the luscious inner workings of that mouth, still filled with the malt sweetness of the beer they just had. Junhoe moaned deeply at this delicious introspection.

The tip of Hanbin’s tongue swept the roof of his mouth; teasing and coaxing him before running against the backs of his upper teeth sweetly. Just like that, Hanbin deepened the kiss, giving his tongue uninhibited consent to explore with even more urgency. His hand found the curvature of Junhoe’s spine and Hanbin pushed him closer, tasting deeper than he ever dared to dream of, even when he was imagining it this afternoon when they first met. His fingers scrabbled upwards to resume unbuttoning the blouse, but Hanbin’s patience ran out halfway and he ripped it apart, inwardly pleased by the sound the circular buttons made, as they scattered across the floor in a frenzy. Junhoe gasped slightly by this sudden lack of control; it both worried and pleased him.

Hanbin broke the kiss, eyes now gazing downwards hungrily as his hands found the smoothness of Junhoe’s chest; tanned like Baileys Irish cream. Light brown nipples already hardened by the appraisal from that intense gaze now felt the warmth from the tips of trembling fingers. These same fingers travelled upwards, peeling off the blouse from Junhoe’s broad shoulders testily. He never quite wanted anyone as much as he wanted Junhoe right then.

Quite suddenly, Hanbin’s head dipped between the valley of that glistening sternum, tongue impatiently latching onto one nipple. Junhoe clutched the back of Hanbin’s head, cursing in that deep voice, taken aback by this sudden onslaught. Hanbin groaned hearing his exhale, tongue lapping over that nipple up and down swiftly, encouraged by Junhoe’s reaction. Junhoe tried to keep himself busy as well, helping Hanbin out of his inner vest, fingers running appreciatively against the firmness of impressively sculpted biceps, now carpeted by goosebumps, which had suddenly appeared throughout Hanbin’s wiry but sleek frame thanks to the burst of pleasures provided by Junhoe’s gentle caresses and his own administrations upon his object of adulation. Hanbin shifted his attention to Junhoe’s other nipple, suckling with an urgency spurred mainly by Junhoe’s soft moans. Junhoe cupped his chin and led Hanbin back up again, turning his head to the side and catching those lips once more. Those long fingers found traction against Hanbin’s arousal already firm and bulging with ebullient need from beneath the smooth material of his silk pants.

“I would dearly like to taste you in my mouth now, Kim Hanbin.” Junhoe breathed against one ear, after ending the kiss, giving the lobe a good lick, smiling in unabated pleasure. Hanbin nodded in agreement, forced into a stillness by the delicious flick of Junhoe’s tongue against his ear. Slowly, Hanbin led him around another veiled section of the room where a high bed, huge enough for five loomed, held together by massive ropes and chains from the ceiling to the floor. “Wow.” Junhoe’s eyes widen at the majestic sight before him. “You sure don’t do things by half, don’t you?” Junhoe added teasingly. Hanbin spun him around, a little too roughly.

“Are you going to hold that against me?” He questioned, his face had taken on that stony countenance normally seen during press conferences or product launches. “You said you wanted to taste me, you better not back down now.” Hanbin warned tersely and Junhoe realised that the great man himself was not without his own insecurities. 

“Hey, hey, ease up. I’m not going anywhere.” Junhoe whispered, settling his face tenderly against Hanbin’s, kissing one cheek lightly and then allowing his tongue to lick the other ear with indulgent slowness. He could feel Hanbin relaxed almost immediately. He proceeded to unzip Hanbin’s pants and then his own, tugging them loose until both of them were down to their briefs’, sporting bumps that were exponentially prominent. “I definitely want to taste you in my mouth. As a matter of fact, I want you to come in mine.” Junhoe promised, his voice, that low vibrato working like magic to calm him. Junhoe stood back, letting Hanbin observe as his fingers, sleek like silk, run over the infamous ‘Nihilism’ tattoo languidly, the same one Times magazine article had dedicated a full page photo spread during its publication. Slowly, he let Hanbin continue watching as those fingers travelled down the smooth ribcage which, in turn led to the curve of his waist. Junhoe pulled down the last piece of clothing Hanbin had on, kneeling as he did so, releasing the engorged length, all ready for his oral worship.

Hanbin bit his lips at the sight of Junhoe looking up at him from between his own arousal, afraid that he would lose control. It had been a long time since he shed his inhibitions with such abandonment. He attributed it to having Junhoe’s majestic beauty here, in the sanctuary of his room. He had held back desires for so long that when he felt Junhoe’s luscious mouth take him in, it took all of his willpower not to spew his release into the velvet softness, which was currently housing his pulsating erection. His hands combed through Junhoe’s dark hair, clutching tightly and Junhoe groanedaloud, at the sudden pain caused by both the sudden tug to his hair and the sheer size of Hanbin’s pulsating arousal, gagging his mouth. Hanbin found himself transfixed by the hollow of Junhoe’s cheeks and the wet, slapping sounds he was making as he proceeded to suck all that throbbing goodness without missing a beat.

“Ah~yes. _Yesss_.” Hanbin purred in escalating ecstasy, thrusting his hips deeper, harder, into the steamy cavern that were those plump lips. Junhoe’s eyes began to water from all that passionate exertions and his skull was sore from all that hair pulling, but he persevered, because Hanbin seem to be deriving so much pleasure in them to the extent that his head was thrown far back into his shoulder.

Soon enough, Hanbin grew impatient once more and pulled him up, lips finding that mouth now filled with the taste of Hanbin’s own precum. Junhoe shuddered in pleasure as Hanbin’s hands dipped into the waistbands of his briefs from the hips, grabbing the swells of his derriere hard and grinding Junhoe’s bulge against the glory of his jutting arousal. Hanbin continued scooping his tongue into that mouth with merciless abandon as he ground Junhoe over and over again. As he extenuated his patience way past its due course, Hanbin pushed Junhoe onto the bed, tugging the briefs open, gazing in wonder at the resplendent beauty of Junhoe’s naked form. Hanbin took his shoes and pulled off his socks, as Junhoe settled back onto the fluff of pillows lined against the headboard, eyes cloudy with raging desire.

Hanbin crawled over to him, drinking in every bit of Junhoe with his eyes, very much aware that his rampant desire was on edge and that he was this close to just ravaging this masterpiece before him. He eased himself on top of Junhoe, lips latching onto the edge of that distinctive jawline and began licking and sucking on it. Junhoe begged, his voice, full, rounded and absolutely pleasure inducing to Hanbin.

“Fuck me now, lover.” It was quite obvious that like Hanbin, he too was nearing the point of no return. Encouraged by this, Hanbin continued nibbling, keeping his hand busy along the length of Junhoe’s turgid length to keep him erect. _Lover_, Hanbin realised he liked the way the word sounded when Junhoe breathed it.

Slowly with patience he could not afford but needed all the same, Hanbin moved further down Junhoe’s neck, his tongue trailing a warm path against the exquisite collarbones, the smooth valley of Junhoe’s chest, over washboard abs before engulfing that sizeable arousal with his mouth.

Junhoe arched his back against the satin sheets, his fingers digging into Hanbin’s supple back as Hanbin began licking him, generously coating his length with saliva and then sucking him off with unforgiving speed and intensity. Instinctively, Junhoe brought his knees up, because while Hanbin’s mouth was busy sucking him to oblivion, Hanbin’s errant fingers were also occupied in preparing him for an impending insertion. That thought alone was enough to set him off and with much aplomb, Junhoe invoked an outpouring of curses as he came unceremoniously into Hanbin’s mouth. Hanbin promptly spit the seed back out against the tightness of Junhoe’s opening, licking him down there and spreading all that good, natural lube, as his fingers continued massaging the passage to allow for an easier transition. Junhoe’s ragged and harsh breathing were all Hanbin needed to hear.

“My turn now. “ Hanbin declared as he slowly settled his length against the taut and wet entrance, already twitching with anticipation. “You are so…_fucking_ tight.” Hanbin breathed, keeping himself aligned atop Junhoe’s body as he eased himself in. Hanbin arched forward, planting his lips heavily against Junhoe, needing the visceral connection and wanting to detract as much as the pain away as he could. He is Junhoe’s lover, after all and as much as he was addicted to the pleasure that comes with this knowledge, he was not about to be the cause of his agony. With a soft moan, Junhoe pulled Hanbin into him, both via his lips and his body. “_Fuck_, Junhoe wait…” Hanbin exclaimed in muffled alarm, but it was too late, of course. Hanbin knew it must have hurt but whatever it was, Hanbin was inside Junhoe and kissing him at the same time and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. He remained still and silent above Junhoe, eyes shut tightly when Junhoe released him from the kiss. The only sound now were their ragged breathing, and it was obvious from the way his arms were clenched on each side that he was trying to hold himself back so desperately. Junhoe was touched, and probably more than slightly amazed, by this surprisingly display of control.

“Kim Hanbin, if I didn’t know you at all, I would not have pegged you to be such a softie. Stop worrying about hurting me down there. I’ve had worst experiences than having a dick up my ass.” Junhoe panted now, in assurance. “Now, fuck me the way you’ve been wanting to since we met this afternoon.” He urged and that was just the very thing Hanbin needed to hear to let himself go. He grunted, grabbing Junhoe’s wrists and pinning them above the headboard. It was hard to believe, but the man Junhoe had admired since he was a teenager was right here fucking him and it felt great.

Hanbin pushed himself in to the hilt, drowning in the ecstasy of feeling; the tremors running its course through Junhoe’s body and his own dominant euphoria of being inside this exquisite, lithesome work of art. Only then, did he began his thrusts in earnest. The bed began to shake from their collective exertions; hard, fast and non-stop. With a muffled shout and one last, dominating thrust, Hanbin came, collapsing heavily onto Junhoe, feeling completely satiated and somewhat contented. Junhoe encircled his arms around Hanbin, liking the way he could feel the last vestiges of their heartbeats pumping excitedly, now slowing to its normal pace almost collectively.

“Is it normal to feel this hungry after an explosive bout of fucking?” Hanbin asked after about fifteen minutes of lying on top of Junhoe in comforting silence. Junhoe’s rumbled laughter was the very thing he needed to hear in answer.

“The beer and chicken would be cold by now, but it will taste just as good when you’re hungry.” Junhoe replied. They got up slowly from the bed. Hanbin found that he still could not tear his gaze away from Junhoe. 

“i could get the servants to heat the chicken up and add ice to the beer.” Hanbin remarked innocently, as he adjourned back to the couch with Junhoe following closely behind. Junhoe barked another round of laughter.

“Hanbin-_sshi._” He stated, pushing Hanbin to sit on the couch, a beaming smile plastered across his lips. It gave Hanbin inherent pleasure to know that he had been the cause of that smile. Junhoe sat beside him, one limber leg crossed under the other. He picked up a piece of chicken from the serving platter and fed it to Hanbin. “The whole idea of a beer and chicken date is taking the time to enjoy each other’s company irregardless if the chicken is no longer hot or the beer is no longer chilled.” Junhoe explained as he ate. Hanbin chewed the chicken slowly, realising what Junhoe was getting at.

“I promise I will get better at this if you let me buy the next time around.” Hanbin smiled, as he took a sip of the beer, smacking his lips, before putting it down. He circled an arm behind Junhoe and tugged him closer. Junhoe picked at a crumb that had settled against those soft lips, gazing into his eyes with a look of adoration Hanbin thought he could get used to. Junhoe offered the half eaten drumstick on his hand and Hanbin shook his head suddenly not feeling hungry for chicken at all.

“I will take it into consideration. I do like my beer and chicken.” Junhoe stated teasingly, placing the chicken back on the platter and wiping his hand on the slightly damp towel beside it before turning back to look at Hanbin, who pulled him closer until Junhoe realised he had no choice, but to straddle himself across Hanbin’s lap with wanton ease, that effervescent smile curving wider until his eyes disappeared into crescents. 

“I bet you do.” Hanbin whispered, feeling himself hardened as Junhoe lowered his head down for another round of kisses.


End file.
